no quiero
by kisachanlover
Summary: hinata por primera vez se niega a algo dicho por naruto...sasuke le dice al fin algo que no es hiriente y tiene mas de 2 palabras a sakura...mi primer oneshot en este fandom! please! compasion para una novata!


-No quiero- susurro Hinata

_Incomprensible_

_Sin sentido_

_Sin una razon…_

-No quiero- susurro Hinata

-que?-dijo Naruto asombrado

-no quiero ir-dijo Hinata levantando la vista sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas

-pero…Hinata- susurro Naruto

- estoy cansada de seguir a tu lado de ver como amas a Sakura!- exclamo Hinata y salio huyendo

-Hi-Hinata –dijo Naruto chocado por lo oído

...

Hinata huyo corriendo del lugar, se escondió debajo del cerezo y dejo a sus lagrimas libre cauce y siguió llorando

-porque lloras Hinata??- oyó una voz desde lo alto

-Sa-sakura-dijo Hinata levantando la vista

Sakura sonrió desde lo alto y bajo de un salto sentándose al lado de Hinata

-puedes decirme que pasa –dijo sakura con una sonrisa serena

-es…que-sollozo Hinata escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos

-es el tonto de Naruto otra vez no?-dijo sakura con una mueca dispuesta a pegarle un golpe a Naruto

Hinata solo asintió y siguió llorando

-el te quiere por mas tonto que sea-dijo sakura asintiendo la cabeza sabiamente

-no..el te quiere a ti-susurro Hinata llorosa

-eso no es verdad-dijo sakura abrazando a su amiga ojiblanca

-si..si lo es-dijo Hinata

-"uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"-susurro sakura

-que…que dices'-dijo Hinata extrañada

-Naruto te quiere aunque no lo quiera reconocer.-dijo sakura con voz firme

-y como tu y…Sasuke-dijo Hinata sollozando

-eso es otro caso…-suspiro sakura esbozando una triste sonrisa-el no me ama…y le es difícil ocultarlo

-…si tu no puedes…yo que voy a poder-susurro Hinata

-eso no es verdad- Hinata oyó una voz a lo lejos como traída por los aires…en otro árbol estaba sasuke mirando fijamente a sakura…con…ternura??

-yo no debería estar acá-dijo Hinata levantándose

-es-espérame Hinata!!-dijo sakura rehuyendo la mirada de Sasuke..

-No!-exclamó Hinata con una sonrisa -deben hablar…estaré bien …me voy!

Sakura intento huir con ella pero sasuke la sujeto del brazo

-sakura…escúchame -dijo sasuke mirándola

-no sasuke…no quiero q me digas!! -dijo sakura tratando de zafarse, con lagrimas en los ojos

Sasuke la jalo hacia el y la abrazo…

-yo..si te amo sakura -dijo sasuke ocultando su rostro en los cabellos de sakura que quedo estática ante la noticia…

-yo…yo también…sasuke -susurró y lo abrazo mas fuerte, cerro los ojos y deseo que eso no fuera un mero sueño…

Sintio como una mano elevaba su rostro y como sus labios eran atrapados suavemente por los labios de sasuke…

-sa-sasuke-susurro suavemente

...

-que bueno –dijo Hinata secándose las lagrimas y esbozando una sonrisa sincera -me alegro mucho por ella

Y Hinata siguió caminando entre los árboles y admirando las bellas flores

...

-has visto a Hinata??-preguntaba por doquier un rubio de aspecto triste

Y por enésima le respondieron que no…

Entonces el vio a sakura venia caminando al lado de aquel chico frío…de sasuke...

-sakura has visto a Hinata??-pregunto apresuradamente

-creo que la vi correr hacia el bosque-dijo sakura con una sonrisa

-desde donde?-pregunto Naruto

-Desde los cerezos-dijo sakura- que esperas?? Ve por ella!!

-si…-dijo Naruto y se fue corriendo

...

-...-Hinata suspiro y se limpio el rostro en un arroyuelo hundió el rostro en el agua, esbozo una triste sonrisa…saco la cabeza y se echo en la orilla…un canario rojo se paro en su brazo…

-que…que lindo-dijo Hinata y una lagrima se escurrió por sus ojos..

-no mas que tu –oyo una voz tras ella…se levanto bruscamente

–na-Naruto-susurro al reconocer la figura

-Hinata… lo que me dijiste…-dijo el rubio sonrojándose ligeramente

-olvidalo- susurro Hinata bajando la vista una lagrima rodo por su mejilla

-es que…yo…yo-dijo Naruto sin saber que hacer se acerco un poco a Hinata…

-…-Hinata comenzó a retroceder por cada paso que Naruto daba

-es que yo…Hinata…tu me gustas-dijo Naruto acorralándola contra al árbol

-…-Hinata estaba en _**SHOCK **_(kisa: siii en mayúsculas subrayado y negritas) se llevo una mano a los labios y abrió los ojos de par en par

-si... -sussurro Naruto

-na-Naruto- dijo Hinata vivamente sonrojada…sintió como una mano cogía su mentón y elevaba su rostro

-yo…estoy enamorado de ti…Hinata Hyuga.-dijo Naruto y atrapó suavemente los labios de la ojiblanca

-"mi primer beso"-pensó furtivamente Hinata

Ambos se separaron por falta de aire…

-yo…-susurro Hinata aun con los ojos cerrados

-shh-la callo Naruto y la volvio a besar

La tarde se hacia noche y las flores de cerezo volaban por los aires

_Que es la oscuridad…es la ausencia de ti_

_El hambre?...tu lejania_

_El dolor?...tu adios_

_Ques es la tristeza…tu nostalgia_

_Y que es la virtud…tu y solo tu que has iluminado mi oscuridad y acabado con mis penas…porque solo a ti…te necesito para ser feliz…_


End file.
